Fairy Tail Academy
by SecretMindOtaku7
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. They were the richest in Fiore. Lucy then decided to attend Fairy Tail Academy. She meets alot of lovely people but 2 people seem to have caught her attention. Multiple Pairings!
1. First Day

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Lucy Heartfilia was daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. They were the richest in Fiore. Lucy then decided to attend Fairy Tail Academy. She meets alot of lovely people but 2 people seem to have caught her attention. Multiple Pairings!**

**Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**CHAPTER 1**

LUCY P.O.V

Mmmnnhh. I woke up to see the it was 7:50. SHIT! I'm going to be late for my first day of school! I quickly got up my bed and took a quick shower. Without drying my hair, I got dressed and went downstairs. Mama and Papa was there sitting there.

"Mama Papa! How couldn't you wake me up early?" I asked.

"Well, being heir of the Heartfilia family, you can't be dependent on other people." explained her father sternly. Mum just laughed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a toast and placed it in my mouth dangling. I ran and placed on my shoes.

"Bye!" I exclaimed before shutting the door towards my new school... FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY.

I was running at full speed, until I heard a voice.

"Why so fast?" asked a blonde man in a limo. "Don't get you panties in a knot, WOAHH! Shake that ass.." he mocked. I ignore him and continued running.

He took off his shades and I noticed him immeditely. It was no other from Sting Eucliff of Sabertooth High School.

I growled as I watch his limo move towards me which stimulated me to run faster.

"ARGGHH!" I screamed as I felt a set hands on each off my side grab me off. I could hear Sting scream "What the fuck?"

I could feel the two hands on my back, running at the speed of sound as they leapt around different obstacles on the pathway. The wind impact on my face felt breezy even though we were running at full speed. Slowly I drifted asleep.

TIMESKIP~

"Shut-up! Ice Princess!" shouted a voice.

"Why, you! Flame-Brain!" responded another voice.

Arggh! They are so noisy!

I woke up in a shot. I realised that I didn't know them and they were...MALE?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"Oh its you." they said emotionlessly before continuing their fight. I was confused, no one has ever ignored me. Mainly because of my sex appeal and my money. They continued to fight, slowly I could feel one by one my viens starting to pop in mu head.

Angrily, I punched them both on their face. Resulting in them landing on their bottom. Both of their cheeks were purple with a bruise. I smiled at my work. I wiped off the invisible dirt on my hands and was about to apologise when I heard someone clapping.

I turned and saw a scarlet-hair woman. Her beauty was over a million on a scale. Her curvacious body highlighting the fact that she is fit. She looked with me with a smile.

"Ummhh...Hi" I said.

"Hi, you must be Lucy Heartfilia, right?" asked the scarlet beauty. I nodded. I was about to ask her how she knew my name but was interrupted.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, school president and these two nincompoop are Gray and Natsu. I must praise you, knocking these delinquent butts." she said as she walked towards them.

I looked closely and noticed that there was pink-haired boy and a raven-hair boy. They were hugging each other as Erza approached them. I scratched my head. Weren't those two fighting just then?

Erza picked them up and gave them a death glare. Oh, if looks could kill, those two idiots would be dead by now. I shivered at the devil.

"NO FIGHTING!" demanded Erza.

"A-Aye Sir" they whimpered. Then those idiot turned their attention to me. A smile planted on their face.

"Hi, I'm Natsu!" exclaimed the pink-hair boy."And that one hell of a punch" he joked playfully.

"Yea! You really are strong for a girl and may even compare to Erza!" he laughed.

Suddenly, I screamed. Why? Because he was naked.

"GRAY" growled Erza. She walked towards Gray and was omitting an evil aura. Natsu and I slowly shuffled away.

"E-Erza" whimpered Gray as he ran away while Erza was chasing him.

"Sorry, about that. That stripper is Gray and he has a weird habit." he said. I sweatdropped.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I greeted with a large grin. Natsu's grin turned into a frown. Gray stopped running away and Erza stood there stiff.

"W-Wha I asked but I was interrupted by a loud and gruff voice. I looked around and saw no one. Then I felt a tug on my dress and saw it was a midget grandpa with a white moustache.

"Good Morning, Lucy." he said. I immediately recognised him and knelt down to hug him.

" Gramps. "

Erza, Gray and Natsu's shocked doubled as their jaw dropped.

"GRAMPS? HEARTFILIA?" they shouted simultaneously.

**FIN~ **

**So how was it? Pretty bad?**

** Yea thought so...*sigh***

**Anyways, please review! And gomenosai for any mistakes! And sorry if it was short!**

**~SecretMindOtaku7~**


	2. Heartfilia?

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**I know my story is really short and kinda bad but please bear with me and review to help guide some points to me! Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Good Morning, Lucy." he said. I immediately recognised him and knelt down to hug him._

_"Gramps."_

_Erza, Gray and Natsu's shocked doubled as their jaw dropped._

_"GRAMPS? HEARTFILIA?" they shouted stimultanouesly._

**CHAPTER 2**

**LUCY P.O.V**

"Yea, well...how do I say this...I 'm Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia Family and Makarov or should I say, Gramps, is a family friend of the Heartfilia." I explained.

Erza, Gray and Erza visibly relaxed.

"Well, Lucy...Your late...so I decided to look for you. And then I heard noises so I came her to investigate. Class is about to start so please come to my office." Gramp said before magically disappearing.

I turned to Natsu, Gray and Erza. "Why doesn't Fairy Tail Academy start at 8:00?" I asked curiously.

"Thats because our school is different. This is an elite school. But doesn't mean its a private school, so don't get confused. Our school starts at 9:00 and ends at 4:30. We have dormatories by the way." explained Erza. I nodded. Then I remembered something.

"Ne minna, who was the one who grabbed me and ran off?" I asked. I instantly saw Gray and Natsu blushing while Erza was staring daggers at them.

"It was us." confessed Natsu.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Natsu saw Sting mocking you. And Natsu hated to Sting then he dragged me into it and told me using an ice booster so we can speed up to you and take you to our school." Gray explained while shaking his head.

"Gray, your clothes." I stated.

"Eeep! When did this happen?" Gray commented as he looked around for his clothes.

"Oh, I better see Gramps now. Can you guys tell me where it is?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, Lucy" smirked Erza. She pointed towards Natsu and Gray and gestured them to follow us. We walked out of the room. Erza walked beside me while Natsu and Gray was behind us. We walked for 3 minutes before arriving at a large double door. I sighed and punched my fist in the air.

"Yosh!" I exclaimed with a smile. Erza just nodded. Gray just smirked. But Natsu...he laughed. We eyed him with anger. Erza and Gray was growing while Natsu was shrinking. I laughed at his state. Suddenly, someone came out of the door. It was Laxus.

"Hi, Laxus!" I greeted him. Erza, Gray and Natsu looked with wide eyes. Firs Laxus just stared at the me.

**LAXUS P.O.V**

My god! I thought. That old man. Another detention slip. I exited the rooms with a loud thud and saw Erza, Gray, Natsu and a blonde. Woah. She looked hot.

"Hi, Laxus!" greeted the blondie. At first I just stared. Who the hell is she?

**FIN~**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had to work on my new fanfiction. Yes, I know. I had been writing new ones than updating. :P But this is a special one requested from my friend. It is romance and the couple is Meredy and Rogue! An unusual couple but my friend really love this couple. It will be a ten chapter fanfiction updated in one go. So stay tuned. Don't forget to check my profile for latest updates and polls.**

**Until next time.**

**~SecretMindOtaku7~**


End file.
